


Wilted rose and wasted wolf

by Wow_123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123
Summary: Just my dreams here.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a rare pairings lover

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHXor1FMmg_/?igshid=1wayrr0wy56gn

I see Jaime frazer being my willas


	2. More1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it again 😂 I can't stop with these two.

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHdNF-EM3rd/?igshid=jhxlnpszr8i2


	3. Aw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHgTa4isHC9/?igshid=2uhrh7ipo2s9

If only willas would of married her.


	4. Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern willas and sansa

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHqHMp6s3vN/?igshid=13mp67ymxqtye


End file.
